Forward Motions
by Angel Reid . Tobias Dominik
Summary: His parent's sticky notes never mentioned there'd be days like this...[Slash, KevinxEdd]


Title: Forward MotionsRating: M for mature sexual…things.

Summary: The sticky notes had claimed there'd be days like these…

Warnings: Slash, mentions of blackmail, slight abuse , homophobia…yada yada

A/N: I'm currently working on a BIG EEnE fic called 'Starshine'; and in the mean time, I'm working on my EEnE rp world storyline that my wifey, the wonderous Shae-Shae, and I are plotting and playing. So I hope at least someone enjoys these little scenes! I also hope I catch the attention of Ghost Helwig; I miss you, Ghostie, but I can't find your email! And before anyone mentions it, yes, I have a obscene love of the word proverbial.

-1/2- Prologue

"I hope you don't think you're in love with Eddy, Double D. He's a con-man; he doesn't know what love is. And Ed? He's like a six year old! He doesn't understand such complicated emotions." Edd scowled, hands on his hips as Kevin cornered him in the empty boy's bathroom on the second floor of the school. The more intellectually inclined of the two had excused himself from class to use the rest room; and had found himself followed in by the red headed bully from his youth. Kevin had entered moments after Edd had, presumably with Rolf keeping guard as he locked the bathroom door with a casual 'click'.

"Ed isn't some mentally handicapped imbecile, Kevin. In fact, he has a much better understanding of love than most. And Eddy is, in fact, capable of love. I don't appreciate such accusations of my friends." He moved forward until he was nose to nose with Kevin, his long ponytail draped over his shoulder as he angrily tugged on it, pointing at the other boy with his free hand. "Besides Kevin, who I love, don't love, or how I love those I do love is none of your concern." The entrance into young adulthood had hardened Eddward slightly, making him more assertive; at sixteen, he no longer stuttered and trailed off when directly confronted. He had changed during the summer; an incident involving himself, Eddy's older brother, and the old, run down van in the junk yard.

"I own you, Edd. Don't you ever forget it. One call and your off to San Diego. Let's see how well a pretty little thing like you fares in the foster care system." Edd scowled, arms crossing over his chest as he stared down the blackmailer.

"You know, Kevin." He began, voice calm as he eyed the bigger boy carefully, "one might think you to be obsessed with me if you're not careful. Following me into bathrooms. Cornering me in the halls." Kevin frowned, and Edd slipped past him, into one of the stalls. The door slid closed with a click, and Kevin leaned against it, arms crossed over his chest as he listened to Edd speak. "Someone might mistake you for a stalker. Or an over protective boyfriend, even." Kevin huffed, ignoring the echoing 'ziiip' of Edd's jean's zipper being pulled down. He scowled at the bathroom door as someone on the opposite side tried to open it, half smiling to himself as Rolf's distinctive accent shoo'd them off.

"It's unnerving, having you stand right there while I attempt to relieve myself, Kevin." Kevin grinned, reaching his arms up to grasp the top of the stall door behind him.

"That's nice. Have you considered my offer yet?" There was a snort from the opposite side of the door, and Kevin turned, pulling himself to peer over the top of the stall at the other teen.

"You may find this hard to believe, Kevin, but you are not the mafia. You did not exactly offer me the proverbial offer I couldn't refuse. In fact, I don't see what would be in it for me; I have fooled the social services before, and I can do it again. I also believe, Kevin, that you may be harboring sexual attractions for me. I'm not naïve, Kevin; I've had lovers before." Kevin frowned dropping to his feet as the toilet flushed and moving away from the door as it opened.

"Like who? That's the first I've ever heard of it." Eddward gave him a look, brushing past him to go to the sink to wash his hands. Kevin followed to stand behind him, watching him carefully.

"Not that it's any of your business, but Eddy's brother, last summer. Once again, I'm not some naïve little boy. " He trailed off, glancing at Kevin in the mirror as he let the luke warm water cascade over his hands. "And really, either way, it really isn't any of your business. " Kevin smirked, moving to wrap his arms around Edd in an almost caring manner after turning off the tap.

"I bet I could make you feel a million times better then he did. Come on, Double D, no one would have to know." His hands slid lower, tracing a lazy circle around Edd's belly button as he slid his hands under the smaller teen's shirt, only to have it slapped away in anger.

"I'm not a toy to be played with, Kevin; least of all one to be played with in the boys restroom. : He ulled away from Kevin, anger in his eyes as he glared at the other teen. "I refuse to be your dirty little secret, Kevin. The quicker you realize this, the better for us both, understood?" Kevin frowned, and Edd crossed gus arms over his chest, tapping his foot impatiently. "You can't blackmail me any more, Kevin. If you feel the need to entrap me in some proverbial grip of fear, I feel I should inform you that you can not. I'm not scared of you." Kevin smirked, arms reaching to grab the smaller teen and pull him to the jock as the brought his mouth to whisper against Edd's ear.

"You may not be scared of me, Eddward, but admit it; I turn you on." Edd's cheeks reddened, and he looked away, arms trapped at his side by Kevin's own.

"Stop it Kevin. I'm not dignifying that with a response. Let me go; we have class." Kevin's smirk grew bigger, his arms tightening as he pulled Edd even closer, hands dipping into the boys front pockets as his lips brushed over the smaller teens neck.

"No," he stated, lightly kissing just below Edd's ear, "_you_ have class. I'm on my free, dork." Edd attempted to pull away and frown, but couldn't –his body melting against Kevin's as the lips trailed down his sensitive neck.

"That isn't my point, Kevin. I have class, and if I don't return, people will wonder. I have a perfect attendance, after all. Also, calling me a dork? Is in no way endearing. Do you even know what a dork is?" Kevin made a face, nipping at the boys neck as his arms tightened again.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, skip off the rest of the period. Rolf has his van here." Edd blanched at the mentioning of the foreigners putrid vehicle, and Kevin chuckled. "We could go back to my house…" Edd frowned, and Kevin gave an exasperated huff. "Oh come **on** Double D. There's seven minutes left of this period, and I know for a fact that you have free next. " Edd turned in Kevin's arms, giving him a slightly disturbed look.

"You know when I have my free? Kevin, that seems….well, borderline something, I'm sure. Even Ed and Eddy can't keep track of my classes." Kevin rolled his eyes, letting his arms drop as he looked away with a shrug, the faintest of blushes gracing his cheeks.

"Whatever, It's not like it's hard, those guys are idiots. Anyways, I need help with my chemistry homework, so you might as well come home with me anyways, Edd. And maybe you'll give in to a little chem. Work of our own?" Edd snorted, pressing against Kevin slightly, hands smoothing over the more muscular boy's shirt to rest on his stomach as he leaned up on his tip-toes, head tilted to the side slightly as he gazed almost seductively at Kevin.

"Perhaps we could partake in an anatomy lesson of sorts. We shall see." He gripped Kevin's shirt, pulling his down slightly as he pressed his lips to Kevin's in what could, for Eddward, be considered an aggressive manner. Pulling away, he licked his lips, letting go of Kevin's shirt as he turned to walk away. As he reached the door, he tossed a look over his shoulder giving Kevin a hard stare as his hand rested on the handle of the door.

"But don't you ever threaten me again, Kevin. Social services is a dirty trick, and you will never get me in your bed so long as you threaten it. " With that, he unlocked the bathroom door, nodding to Rolf as he slid past him. Kevin stood in the middle of the bathroom as Rolf poked his head in, eyes wide in confusion.

"Right. Come on, Rolf. We're done here."


End file.
